


It’s Also A Dog Masturbation Aid

by sexy_sinful_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Death, Bestiality, Dehumanization, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Medical Kink, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexy_sinful_writer/pseuds/sexy_sinful_writer
Summary: HTP Prompt:So I was reading CDXXXIV, again, and was thinking that what if it was a regular thing? That at some point someone in hydra decided "why not use the asset as a come dump for their randy dogs whenever possible?"https://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/1634.html?thread=4559202#cmt4559202





	

The Asset stayed still for the panting creature on its back even as it clamped down on its neck with its teeth. It knew submission would become its own reward in time. The Asset’s cock twitched in anticipation. The dog clumsily prodded the Asset’s wet ass with its cock. The Asset raised its rump a little higher to allow easier access. 

The cock slipped in on the next try, almost immediately there was a gush of come and the cock started thickening. The Asset was not alarmed; it was familiar with this sensation despite having no memory of it. Just as it was familiar with how to operate a motor vehicle or where to slice to open the femoral artery, the actions were rote and never left him. 

Pumping in out of the Asset, the knot continued to swell. The next pass required real force to gain reentry, with a grunt the Asset felt it pop back in and stay in. The Asset came, but maintained position, its job had only started. The dog pivoted so they were ass to ass, the dog’s furry behind brushing its cheeks. The Asset flexed its gluteal muscles to milk the dog’s cock as per standard mission procedure. The Asset’s mission was to receive as much of the dog’s semen as possible and satisfy its mating urges. With the execution of these routine missions the Asset was contributing meaningfully to the running of the base. The Asset excelled at this mission, its handlers told it so frequently.

The Asset’s guts were filled with semen while it waited for the dog to finish. The panting and whining of the dog increased, indicating the mating was almost over. As a precautionary measure the Asset held on to the dog’s back legs to prevent it from pulling away too soon and injuring its cock in the process. The Asset will not have completed the mission effectively if the dog is injured. 

The Asset released the dog when it was certain the knot had deflated enough. The dog pulled away with a wet pop. It returned to its handler while the Asset stood and pulled up its pants. It adjusted the belt to allow for the additional girth created by the semen packed into its body. It waited for orders from its handler to move out.

“Let’s go.” The Commander said, jerking his head. 

The Asset followed him to the van where the team was waiting. The Commander greeted the team and ordered them to roll out. 

One of the team members looked at the Asset and giggled, “What a bitch.”

“It’s not a bitch any more than the fleshlight in your pocket is a woman,” The Commander said.

The Asset knew its place. It was a weapon, a multifunctional tool to be used at its handler’s discretion. That included acting as an object for dogs to rut against. It was one of the more acceptable uses the Asset had.

For the four hours until they reached the destination, the team participated in their usual chatter. The Asset was not expected to join in, it only spoke if necessary. Once they arrived, the Commander had the team spread out in pairs around the perimeter and maintain cover until the operation was scheduled to start in 40 minutes. 

The Asset jogged the short distance to its designated position; the sloshing of ejaculate in its abdomen was not an unfamiliar sensation and did not affect its movement. The Asset was accompanied by Westfahl, who would be replaced by the Commander once he finished setting up.

Several minutes passed in silence before Westfahl said, “I don’t care what Rumlow says, you are a bitch. I know you like the dogs pumping you full of jizz, I’ve seen you get off on it.”

That was absurd. The Asset did not like anything; tools did not feel such things. It was true that the sensations involved in the act, soft fur against the skin, a cock pounding his anus, his guts filling up, all acted as a reward, but to say he liked it would be a misnomer. It was acceptable like the ideal conditions for a shot or praise for a job well done were acceptable.

A stray dog wandered over to their position. Its penis was poking out of its sheath as it sniffed the Asset. The dog had a strong musky smell. The Asset felt its hole start to slicken in response to the dog’s scent. It knew it was to wait for the correct order before presenting itself. It thrummed with anticipation. 

Seeing this, Westfahl snickered and unzipped his pants. “Looks like a new lover showed up for you Asset. We’ve got time for it.” Then he said the command phrase, “Стыковка” 

Automatically the Asset peeled off its pants and got down on all fours, raising its hind quarters. The dog sniffed at it further, but before it could mount, it was kicked out of the way. Then the blunt tip of Westfahl’s cock was pressed into the Asset’s entrance. 

“But, I’m going to enjoy you first,” Westfahl said.

The Asset was confused, it was not fit for use for sexual relief by humans. It was only clean enough to be a masturbatory aid for dogs. This was wrong, it made the Asset feel sick, but it had to obey orders, so it stayed still as Westfahl pumped his cock into it. The stay dog watched from the shadows.

Thankfully the Commander returned and intervened before Westfahl could finish.

“Dammit, Westfahl! What do you think you’re doing?” The Commander said in an angry whisper.

Startled, Westfahl pulled out. Just a little too loud, he said, “Nothing!”

The Commander gritted his teeth.

“Nothing my ass! You were fucking the Asset. There are lines we don’t cross, and one of them is fucking THAT,” he said pointing to the Asset; it was still obediently waiting in position. “It’s nasty. Anyone with even a moderate sense of hygiene won’t put their dick near it.”

While the Commander reprimanded Westfahl, the dog came out of the shadows mounted the Asset. It was quick to find the Asset’s hole. It was already coming when the Commander noticed.

“Shit, where’d this dog come from?” the Commander said, “Get it off it!”

Westfahl tried to pull the dog off the Asset, but it was not cooperating. After several bites and a lot of snarling he reported, “Sir, it’s already knotted.”

The Commander pulled out his gun, and shot the dog in the head. Blood and brain matter splattered the Asset. The dog slumped over, weighing the Asset down. Unsettlingly the Asset’s eyes started to sting. “Pull it off,” he commanded.

Westfahl tugged at the dog’s body unsuccessfully, “Uh, it’s still not coming loose.”

“Shit. It’s got angel lust.”

“What?”

“You’ve had to have seen it before, it’s when you kill someone and they get a stiffy.”

“Hehe, oh yeah,” Westfahl snickered. “What do we do now?”

“This is your fault,” the Commander growled. “It’s not going to come loose so we have to call off the mission, you fuckhead.” 

The Commander sent out the order over the commlines, then he turned to the Asset and said, “Get up, back to the van.”

The Asset blinked away the tears in its eyes and stood up. Its slight erection bobbing and the dog hanging from its ass, the Asset started walking. It had to waddle due to knot pressing into it and each step it got a little harder from the pressure on its prostate. 

With a sigh, the Commander ordered, “Westfahl, pick up the dog. We’ll move faster without it dragging and leaving blood everywhere.”

They were the last ones to arrive back at the van. The rest of the team laughed when they saw the situation, saying, “Look it’s crying!” “It’s still hard though.” “That’s an ugly mutt.” “I think it’s got mange.” 

The Commander silenced them, “This isn’t funny. I had to call off the mission and there will be consequences for the whole team. You all can blame Westfahl.”

They remained silent as the Asset was loaded on to the floor on the van. During the ride back, every time the Asset’s erection started to fade, the van would go over a bump, bringing it to life again. The Asset remained still despite the pain developing in its testicles. 

Four hours later it was finally unloaded from the van. The team member tasked with carrying the now stiff dog jostled it against the Asset. The pressure was too much; it came, spraying semen all over the van floor. He complained the whole way as he took the Asset and attached dog to medical. 

 

“I can’t believe the morons on the STRIKE team got the Asset stuck with a canine post-mortem priapism in its ass. You think you’ve seen everything in this job, then…” The medic groaned.

The intern replied, “I was told this was an unusual position, but I didn’t think I’d see anything like this.”

“This is a bit out of the normal range of things we see, but it isn’t surprising considering the Asset’s medical enhancements,” The medic explained as she started examining where the Asset and the dog were connected.

The intern inquired, “I knew about the prosthetic and the serum, there were other things?”

“Once the handlers started using the Asset as a masturbation aid for the dogs, we had to high-jack the mucous membrane in the anal canal to produce copious amounts of fluid in response to certain stimuli. If we didn’t we’d be constantly preforming reconstructive surgery on it because those asses are too lazy to prep it properly.” The medic took a moment to get a scalpel and started cutting the dog away from the Asset. Then she shrugged and said, “On the downside we have to perform enemas more often because if it is not emptied out it will shit itself when it smells a dog in heat. Its anus gets too loose and wet to hold anything in.”

“Is incontinence common for the Asset?” The intern asked, his eyes lighting up as he helped with the procedure. They had cut the dog loose and moved it over on the medical table.

Sensing the intern’s interest, the medic explained, “It is quite good at holding things in otherwise, but once the pudendal nerve had been damaged by a copulatory tie during a mating. They had it wear diapers for months to stop it from leaking shit everywhere.” 

She slipped the dog’s cock out of the Asset. Then she continued, “Eventually we fixed the nerve damage though. While we were at it, we added a pouch with a one way opening for semen collection in the rectum.”

“What’s the purpose of that?” The intern looked at the Asset, it was lying next to the dead dog on the table, caressing its fur. 

The medic put down her tools and stripped off her gloves to replace them with a fresh pair. “It was a request from the breeding program, once we get the semen out of the asset they use it for artificial insemination. The Asset’s handlers like it too because they don’t have to clean up after the dogs.”

He noticed the Asset had a slight swell, almost as if it were in the early stages of pregnancy. It was full of canine semen. “I guess we can’t use this batch then, too much contamination.”

“No we can’t, we’ll have to rinse it out. First we should move that thing to the incinerator,” she said pointing to the dog.

The Asset clung to the corpse briefly, but the guard corrected that behavior with the stun baton. They dumped it in the chute leading to the incinerator. The intern hosed the Asset down to remove the blood and brain tissue. 

Since the pouch in the Asset’s rectum was designed to be one-way, to remove any fluids a tube had to be inserted in the entrance, the contents were vacuumed out, and the pouch was rinsed. This time the contents of the pouch were unimportant so they could skip straight to the rinse. 

Using a rectoscope, the medic showed the intern how to insert the tube in the pouch. Once it was lodged in there, they began pumping water into it, causing the Asset’s abdomen to swell further. 

“The pouch is quite elastic, it can hold a liter of fluid. Once we’re done pumping water in and have sealed the tube, we massage the Asset’s lower abdomen to insure a complete cleansing,” the medic said.

After a short demonstration, the intern took over the massage. The Asset quietly moaned at the pressure and proceeded to urinate.

The medic apologized, “Sorry, that’s fairly normal, the procedure puts pressure on the bladder. Now we just remove the seal and push.”

The intern did as instructed and pressed hard. Fluid came squirting out of the tube, the medic held it steady so it would go down the drain. They removed all their equipment from the Asset and called someone to come pick it up.


End file.
